Hero of the Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Super Fist of the nose hair is back and the ninja who use's super fist of the nose hair is non other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Contains: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Healing jutsu, Senjutsu, Strong, Genius, Fast, Bloodline, Sensor, Brave and Super Fist of the Nosehair Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: SFOTNH scroll

Chapter 1: SFOTNH scroll

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was in the park which the mob arrived then the first member of the mob said "You killed my wife and I hope you suffer demon brat" so the second member of the mob said "You killed my girlfriend and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the second member of the mob spoke the third member of the mob said "You killed my mother and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which the fourth member of the mob said "You killed my Grandmother and I hope you suffer demon brat" then the fifth member of the mob said "You killed my Daughter and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the sixth member of the mob said "You killed my granddaughter and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the sixth member of the mob spoke the seventh member of the mob said "You killed my aunt and I hope you suffer demon brat" which the eighth member of the mob said "You killed my Niece and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then the nineth member of the mob said "You killed my female cousin and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the tenth member of the mob said "You killed my sister and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After the tenth member of the mob spoke the mob was about to start throwing hard rocks at Naruto until Naruto went of to the forest which as Naruto arrived in the forest Naruto noticed an unusual scroll then Naruto picked up the unusual scroll so Naruto opened the unusual scroll.

After Naruto opened the unusual scroll Naruto thought_ "According to this scroll it is super fist of the nose hair scroll and this scroll contains instructions how to do super fist of the nose hair"_ which Naruto started studying super fist of the nose hair scroll then Naruto thought _"According to this former user of super fist of the nose hair was a guy called Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and he was a guy that fights to protect those who are precious to him" _so Naruto started to work on super fist of the nose hair moves.

As Naruto finished working on some super fist of the nose hair moves Naruto went to his place which as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat then Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom so as Naruto arrived Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto drifted into a dream so Naruto appeared in the dream.

After Naruto appeared in the dream Naruto noticed an unfamiliar figure which Naruto asked "Who are you" then the unfamiliar figure replied "My name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and who are you" so Naruto replied "The name is Naruto and I am the one who found Super fist of the Nosehair scroll".

After Naruto spoke Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo said "You must have a good heart because only those who have a good heart be able to find super fist of the nose hair scroll and Naruto I am willing to teach you how to summon King Nose hair" which Naruto replied "I am ready to learn how to summon King Nose hair Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo sensei" then Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo said "I shall demonstrate how to summon King Nose hair and I like you to do what I have shown you Naruto" so Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo demonstrated how to summon King Nose hair.

After Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo demonstrated how to summon King Nose hair Naruto gave it a go which Naruto successfully summoned King Nose hair then King Nose hair appeared so King Nose hair said "Hello lad the name is King Nose hair and I guess that you are the one who summoned me".

After King Nose hair spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and it is nice to meet you King Nose hair" which King Nose hair replied "Summon me anytime Naruto and welcome to super fist of the nose hair" then King Nose hair disappeared so on the next day Naruto woke up.

After Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen so as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Naruto went of from his place to an empty training ground which as Naruto arrived Naruto sat down in meditation position then Naruto started to meditate so as Naruto was meditating Naruto entered his mindscape.

After Naruto entered his mindscape Naruto appeared in his mindscape which Naruto sensed his resident then Naruto went of to his resident so as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at his resident.

After Naruto looked at his resident Naruto said "Greetings my name is Naruto and who are you" which Naruto's resident replied **"My name is Kurama and nice to meet you Naruto" **then Naruto asked "Do you know who my parents are" so Kurama replied **"I do know who your parents are"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto asked "Who are my parents" which Kurama replied** "Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my previous jinchuuriki" **then Naruto asked "Do you know what happened to them" so Kurama replied** "I do know what happened to your parents"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto asked "What happened to my parents" which Kurama explained everything that happened then Naruto felt his anger rise so Naruto angrily said "When I get my hands on that murderous bastard Madara Uchiha".

After Naruto angrily spoke Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" which Naruto calmed down then Naruto returned from his mindscape so Naruto got up from meditation position.

After Naruto got up from meditation position Naruto went of from empty training ground to hokage office which as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at Third hokage Hurizen then Naruto said "I know I am jinchuuriki and I know who my parents are" so Third hokage Hurizen asked "how did you know".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto explained "I met Kurama the nine tail fox in my mindscape and Kurama told me who my parents are" which Third hokage Hurizen got out Namikaze estate keys then Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto Namikaze estate keys so Naruto said "Thank you for giving me what is rightfully mine Lord hokage Hurizen".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of from hokage office to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered Namikaze estate.


	2. Chapter 2: Flame of bravery

Chapter 2: Flame of bravery

After Naruto entered Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate then as Naruto finished exploring Namikaze estate Naruto started to search for his parents jutsu scroll so as Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll Naruto noticed copy of forbidden jutsu scroll.

After Naruto noticed copy of forbidden jutsu scroll Naruto opened the two scrolls which Naruto started to study each jutsu then as Naruto finished studying each jutsu Naruto closed the two scrolls so Naruto went of to the training room.

As Naruto arrived Naruto started to work on each jutsu which as Naruto finished working on each jutsu Kurama asked _"What Taijutsu do you know" then Naruto thought "For Taijutsu I know Tornado Kick, Howling fist, Dragon kick, Uzumaki dragon slam, Spinning kick, Uzumaki barrage and yellowflash bullets" _then Kurama replied **"Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know" **so Naruto thought _"For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Fox forest and Hypnotic haze"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Genjutsu and what Ninjutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For Ninjutsu I know rasengan, lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, shadow clone jutsu and Multi shadow clone jutsu"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Ninjutsu and what wind style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For wind style jutsu I know air cutter, gale palm, Kaze crush, fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and rasenshuriken"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good wind style jutsu and what water style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For water style jutsu I know aquaball, aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado, Water, Watera, Waterga and aqua hammer"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good water style jutsu and what fire style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For fire style jutsu I know flame shuriken, fox fireball, pyro dragon, pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Firaga and rasenblaze"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good fire style jutsu and what earth style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For earth style jutsu I know mud dragon, mud bomb, mud bullets, rock blast and stone hammer"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good earth style jutsu and what lightning style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good lightning style jutsu and what wood style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For wood style jutsu I know wood dragon, wood hammer, wood blast and wood crush"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good wood style jutsu and what ice style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For ice style jutsu I know ice dragon, ice hammer, ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice"_ .

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good ice style jutsu and what lava style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For lava style jutsu I know lava dragon, lava bomb, lava blast and Magma rasengan"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Lava style jutsu and what Sand style jutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For sand style jutsu I know sand dragon, sand shuriken, sand hammer and sand crush" _.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Sand style jutsu and what Crystal style jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For Crystal style jutsu I know crystal dragon, crystal shuriken and crystal hammer"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Crystal style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For kenjutsu I know wasp sting, gust slash, viper bite, cyclone, dancing edge, shark bite, fast blade, red lotus blade, flat blade, shining blade, seraph blade, hard slash, power slash, frost bite, freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of red death and dance of yellowflash" _.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Kenjutsu and what sealing jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For healing jutsu I know mitotic regeneration, mystical palm, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna and Life saver plus I know my mothers chakra chain bind"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good Healing jutsu and chakra chain bind is a good jutsu but what Senjutsu do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon"_ .

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Senjutsu and what Forbidden jutsu do you know"** which Naruto thought _"For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic Thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami curse, Blazing Inferno and Madussa glare"_ then Kurama replied **"Those are good forbidden jutsu and what Super Fist of the nose hair attacks do you know"** so Naruto thought _"For Super fist of the nose hair I know Samba Dancing Steps, Nosehair Alley, Summoning King Nosehair, Nosehair barrier, Nosehair snake fist, Nosehair festival, Nosehair revolution, Nosehair hammer, Nosehair laser and Nosehair dragon, Nosehair missle, Bo-bobo Beam, Hell Nosehair Drop, Nose Hair Bazooka, Nose Hair Violent Fist, Hell Strike Fall and Sashimi Ranch" _.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"Those are good Super Fist of the nose hair attacks"** which Naruto went of from the training room to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived Naruto got out some small bottles so Naruto got out some ingredients.

After Naruto got out some ingredients Naruto started to make some D Patch candies which as Naruto successfully made some D patch candies Naruto sealed them in his weapon pouch then Naruto started to make some Jelly J juice so as Naruto finished making some Jelly J juice Naruto poured it in the small bottles.

After Naruto poured Jelly J juice into the small bottles Naruto placed a lid of each small bottle which Naruto sealed the bottles of Jelly J juice into his weapon pouch then Naruto sensed trouble so Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to where he sensed trouble.

As Naruto arrived Naruto noticed a female was in trouble which Naruto looked at the captor then Naruto got out a smoke bomb so Naruto used the smoke bomb.

After Naruto used a smoke bomb the captor said "Who dares to stop me from my joy" which Naruto replied "The one who dares to stop you is me" then the captor said "Idenify yourself" so Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" so Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" which Naruto stepped out of hiding as the smoke disappeared then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and scum bag surrender now or prepare to fight" so the captor replied "I pick fight and boy if you do not leave you will be eliminated".


End file.
